A mask Reissued
by kinarth
Summary: A responce to WhiteTigerWolf's "Guns Prompt Challenge." My Character, an O.C. goes through the third shinobi world war and the invasion of knoha. Warning; Character Death and violence, very little obvious gore.


Title: Sword Redrawn, Mask Reissued

Summary: This is my second response to WhiteTigerWolf's _Guns Prompt Challenge_. This story is about a former ANBU who served during the Third Shinobi World War. This contains my own version of how Rin Died. Warning Character Death(s).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the prompt this is written to.

A/N 1: I am an American high school student; all jutsu's are taken from Naruto Wiki. The Japanese will often be mixed with English, just to warn people ahead of time.

"Talking"

**Jutsu**

_Flashback_

Shinobi Academy, Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni

Matsuro Sado, the tai-jutsu instructor at the Konoha Shinobi Academy, hurried his class of students into the Academy building after a massive Explosion rocked the village. As the co-instructor, a pretty young brown haired chunin, checked the training field for any stragglers, Sado heard a pair of thumps, similar to the sound of a pair of fellow shinobi dropping from the ground after tree hopping. As Sado ushered the last of his class in to the Academy, he suddenly turned as a gargled scream came from the training field. As he turned, he was startled to see a pair of gray clad shinobi wearing black and grey scarfs standing over his co-instructor, each wielding a bloody kunai. His co-instructor had a deep slash through her vest and a slash over throat. As the blood dripped off the kunai, Sado remembered a similar scene from the Third Shinobi World War.

__(Flash Back No Jutsu)__

_Somewhere near the HI no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni borders_

_Sado Spun around from the tree he was about to climb as a sharp, shrill scream pierced the night. As Sado rushed back towards his camp, which was where the scream came from, he thought about how well the day had gone._

__(Flash Back in a Flash Back no Jutsu)__

_A trio of Konoha ANBU traveled along a path in Hi no Kuni, in a wedge formation. The man in the center, who was wearing a mask which depicted a silver, snarling wolf, stopped the group with a raised fist, and with one hand sign, the ANBU scattered from the path. The ANBU on the left, who wore a mask depicting a mole, formed a hand seal and sank down into the path. The ANBU on the right, who wore a mask depicting a roaring Oni, dashed off the path towards the trees on the right side of the path. Wolf moved towards the trees on the left side of the path._

_On the horizon, a group of figures appeared on the path, walking towards where the three ANBU had been. In between four of the figures, a pair of smaller shapes appeared to be chained together. As the four now identifiable Iwa Shinobi and a pair of Konoha Kunoichi passed the hidden ANBU, a single shuriken flew out of the woods where Wolf had disappeared. The shuriken arced around and wrapped the ninja wire around one of the Iwa Chunin who was then yanked into the woods._

"_Seto!" yelled the only remaining Iwa Chunin, who then felt a hand grip his ankle as he was pulled under the ground as the voice of Mole echoed throughout the clearing. "__**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**__*!"_

_As the Iwa Chunin was yanked underground, his companions, one an Iwa Jonin, the other, a blank masked Boulder** shinobi. The Jonin flipped through several hand signs and then slammed his hands on the ground screaming "__**Doton: Doryū Taiga**__***!" as the ground liquidated, a body floated up which started to flail around in the mud. The Boulder shinobi also flipped through several hand signs and brought his hand to his mouth shouting out as he exhaled a fire ball "__**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**__****!" As the mud turned to tar, the flailing slowed as a piercing wail emerged from the burning tar._

_As the two Iwa shinobi stared at the burning tar, the burnt figure was revealed to be the now roasted Iwa Chunin. A Cry of "__**Suiton: Mizurappa*******__!" came from the woods as the Boulder was pushed away, Oni emerged from the woods, with a blade of water coming from his hand, "__**Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba**__******!" Oni charged the Iwa Jonin, who stared blankly at where the Boulder had flown to. Oni slashed with his water sword, decapitating the Jonin._

_As the Boulder slowly rose in a rather stiff fashion, a trio of shuriken flew from the woods, wrapping the shell shocked Boulder, Wolf slowly walked out of the tree line, holding the wire. The Konoha ANBU captain stared down at the Boulder before intoning, "__**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**__*******."_

_As the Boulder burned, the three ANBU escorted the two former captives back to their camp._

__(Flash Back in a Flash Back no Jutsu KAI!)__

_As an unmasked Sado tree jumped with a blank masked ANBU, he replaced his Oni mask. As the pair of ANBU landed on a branch overlooking the camp, Sado stared and the blank masked started at the chaotic scene down in the camp._

_The body of captain Wolf was half in and out of the tent, the body of the Genin, which had a slash going from the left corner of her mouth to just above her left eye, and the remaining former captive wrestled with Mole. The former captive, Nohara Rin, was covered with seals as she hacked with a bloody kunai at Mole._

"_Kakashi-kohai," Sado said to the blank masked ANBU, " you have to take care of her. The berserker seals on her will leave you no choice. Kill her."_

_Kakashi nodded, moving his mask away from his left eye as the Sharingan span, he flipped through three hand signs as the shriek of a flock of birds entered the clearing. "__**Chidori**__.********" As Kakashi jumped from the tree branch, his fist filled with lightning first, as Kakashi landed on top of Rin, he pulled his fist from her back, the seals on her fading from an angry red to a dull black._

__Time Skip (post third shinobi world war)__

"_Hokage-sama." Addressed a masked Sado to the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, "I wish to hand in my mask and become an academy instructor."_

"_Are you sure Sado-kun?" asked the Hokage._

"_Hai Hokage-sama, I am sure of my request."_

"_Very well." Said Hiruzen as he took the mask from the kneeling Jonin. "Be aware, the mask will still be waiting for you if you ever change your mind."_

____(Flash Back No Jutsu Kai!)_

As Sado saw the two Shinobi in grey turn towards him, his hand came up to his mouth, he shouted in rage "**Suiton: Mizurappa**!" As one of the Oto Shinobi was knocked back, Sado dashed forward, a small spurt of water formed in his hand as he slashed at the remaining shinobi, "Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba!" As the Oto shinobi looked surprised as the supposedly timid chunin instructor charged at him. As the still befuddled shinobi fell to the ground in three pieces, the other shinobi looked surprised as a kunai sailed from Sado's hand through the symbol on his hitai-ate*********. As the Oto shinobi slumped down, Sado used chakra to jump onto the top of the academy, pulling a scroll out of his vest, he unsealed a katana with a dark sheath and pale blue wrapping. As he stared at the smoke emerging from the village, Sado sighed, and mumbled to himself as he launched himself towards a group of Oto shinobi creeping towards the academy gates, "Maybe I'll grab my mask after all of this is over."

FiN

*Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation technique

**Boulder-Iwa's version of ANBU

***Earth Release: Earth Flow River.

****Fire Release: Grand Fireball

*****Water release: Water trumpet

******Takigakure Style: Water cutting Sword

*******Fire Release: Dragon Fire

********One thousand birds

*********Forehead Protector


End file.
